Nature's Natural Artist
by LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby
Summary: I never knew art could be found in sports. I watched the basketball team practice one day, created sketches of them, and fell in love. Art could be found in anything, huh? He was cold, superior, and great in everything and anything. I felt attracted to him for some reason. Is this fate? (Rated T just to be safe. Akashi x OC)
1. Chains that Hold Me Down

Rain was pouring on the other side of the glass. How I wish I was out there... It feels soothing. Everything is calm yet noisy then. I would've loved to feel the water bouncing off my skin ever so as it drenches me, taking away my sorrow and pain. I put my hand on the glass. It's cold, yet I feel warm.

_It bounces about._

_It drenches me in itself._

_My love is right here._

_- Rain by Tea_

Nature is my inspiration. Life is my canvas on which I paint. The mind is the brush in which I use to create delicate strokes. Talent is the colors in which I use to bring my art to life. Art is my passion.

How I have longed to go along with nature by my side. If inspiration could not be found, I would find nature for it had always been my inspiration. I may not show any signs of emotions, but I, too, am a creation of life. I may seem to be absent-minded, but my mind is a work of art. My character may look as if it is of no use, but I am filled with talent enough to share to the world for generations. I may not show it, but art is my everything.

As much as my love for nature, my name describes myself just right. Shizen Ame, that is my name. It means nature rain. People just call me Rainie though. I have a younger twin brother, Shizen Kuuki, nature air. We are so close that we can't get closer. I couldn't ask for anything more. He is the one who got me painting. Without him, I would've stayed in my shell.

Then, everything changed after that day. The day...that Kuuki passed away. It was our birthday. At his funeral, I sang "Happy Birthday" to him. We had no relatives that actually cared enough about us to even come at his funeral nor did we have parents. It was only me there. Tears were streaming down my face as I sang.

"Kuuki, stay strong, okay? I'll stay strong if you do. We're twins, remember? We're always connected to each other one way or another. Don't get lonely, okay? Make lots of friends, okay? That's why, you don't have to worry about me."

My heart felt heavy at the time. Reason being is that...I saw Kuuki die right in front of me, and I...couldn't do anything to help him. That memory plays over and over in my head nonstop, day by day. I just can't stop blaming myself for it. I've been chained down by regrets. I can't possibly be free if I keep on doing this.

_"Onee-cha-"_

_"Kuuki!"_

It just doesn't stop. I want to forget._ I don't want to forget._ I don't want to remember._ I want to remember._ All of this was because of that incident. I couldn't help him. _That's right. You're useless. _I wanted to save him. _It's too late for that now._

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even move until after he was gone. I didn't even try to save him. I'm a horrible older sister. I've pretty much locked myself up again after that. That was most likely what Kuuki didn't want me to do. I'm sorry, Kuuki. For you to feel all that pain alone even though we're twins, I have to compensate for it. This is the only time I will go against your wishes. This is the only time...because we both do not believe in wishes.

Every time when I visit his grave, I would sing "Happy Birthday" to him. All the same when I go there. I would always place a bouquet of different types of flowers that we loved along with a hand-made paper one. We used to enjoy making origami together as well as flower arrangements. I'm allergic to pollen, so it was quite difficult for me. We used to smile. He was the one that brought out mine. Without his, mine would never shine.

Currently in the present, I go to Rakuzan High School. I'm like the outlier in a math problem here. There are those who don't really stand out in a good way and stuff, but I'm the farthest from them all. I act like the average high schooler here but not exactly. I didn't join any clubs since the incident, I don't talk to others unless it's mandatory, and I would stay away from others. Kuuki would be crying if he was here.

Kuuki, I'm staying strong. Are you? Did you make lots of friends? I don't really have any, but it's okay. Art is my friend. I learned that from you. My paintings still have feelings in them with care even if I am down. They're not empty. I might bring you one next year. Until then, okay?

I was walking around the school when I stopped by the entrance of the gym. I glanced inside just for a moment before leaving. It was extraordinary. The basketball team was in there practicing, and their forms were amazing. It had art within it. I never thought that art could be found in sports. That proved me wrong. Unconsciously, I walked in the gym and sat down on the bleachers to watch. The whole practice was over about half an hour later, and no one said a thing about me watching. It was pretty strange. Maybe they thought that I was nothing to them.

Even after they left, I stayed back for a while. I could still remember their forms from how they moved to how they stressed out their bodies. I took out a sketch pad and a pencil. I created detailed sketches of them. When I was on the one with the guy with red hair and different color eyes, my sktech pad was snatched away from me. I looked up to see the original standing right in front of me.

* * *

**Okay. I was bored as inspiration hit me. Review, PM me, all that good stuff. Until next time, my fellow readers!^^ I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	2. Meeting a Certain Someone

He began to tear the page with the sketch of him on it. After he was done, he threw me my sketch pad and opened his palm to let the pieces fall on the floor.

"Only those who serve me can look me in the eye."

"You know, since you tore the pieces, it's like a puzzle now. A puzzle is still a piece of art."

I looked up at him again as I picked up the pieces. When I was done, I gathered my things and stood up.

"You're disobedient."

"I am aware of that."

He gripped my left shoulder tightly and pushed me on the ground with only that hand.

"I said only those who serve me can look me in the eye."

"I could serve you, but I choose not to. If you didn't like the sketch so much, just say so. Don't just do that, but I'll let it go this time because you recreated my art."

With that, I left the gym and went home. A smile was making its way on to my face. I couldn't control it. He was pretty challenging. That's what I like about art and puzzles. He had a very deep meaning; he had a solution. _"A puzzle with no solution has no meaning."_ I'm going to set him free. I can hear his voice just calling out. His heart wants to be set free. It's been waiting for so long. I'll be the key to his lock. I'll remove those chains that hold him.

After I finished my homework, I went to my favorite room of all: my art room. There are instruments on the left side of the room, covering from string to brass to percussion instruments. Then, in the middle is a white grand piano with a music stand that had music sheets along with a pair of while headphones hanging on it. On the right, there are paintings, sketches, drawings, and all near a huge glass window, reaching almost to the floor and ceiling and spanned as the right side wall.

I sat down at the easel and pulled out my materials. I painted what my mind wanted most: the guy with red hair and different eyes. The gleam and shine effects I included made him shine like an angel even though I knew that he displayed an aura of a demon. He is beautifully light yet dark. I smiled.

I set it near the window for it to dry. When I looked out the window, it seemed like it will rain shortly after. Rain, I thought. Maybe this is going to be a great day.

_Dancing and falling._

_It's not alive, yet it moves._

_It's like it's alive._

_- Rain by Tea_

Making my way to the piano, I was humming slightly to a familiar tune. It was a song I wrote a while back called "Because of You". I was happy, so I played a song with a melody that would most likely bring a smile out: "Gavotte" by F. J. Gossec. Sighing, the song came to an end. I went to the kitchen and made myself black tea and a small sandwich. It's not much, but it'll do. I grabbed by P5P from its charger and started up my game. I play action games most of the time, but there are times I play otome games as well. I'm not a fan of them. I just play them out of boredom, so don't assume anything. Even if I play otome games, nothing compares to the guy with red hair and heterochromatic eyes. He's somewhat...supernatural and pure. It might be hard to believe, but yes, I said pure. He has been through so much, yet his soul is still pure and untainted. They guy is pretty cute, you know? I don't mean just the physical appearance; I mean the personality and all, too.

_"Why did you follow me?"_

_1. I wanted to see you._

_2. Look away from his eyes._

_3. Act dumb._

I'm really horrible at choosing things like this when it comes to love. I usually just second guess. I chose the first choice. It seemed it was the right choice because the guy was blushing. Maybe the guy didn't expect my character to say something so honest. That, or he likes honest girls, but then, wouldn't he have smirked instead? Then, the next thing surprised me most. The guy's friend had...red hair and heterochromatic eyes just like the same as the guy from school. My eyes widened. What the...?

As the story proceeded, I saw more and more of his out, he had the same personality and aura as well. Strange, right? I found out the guy's name was Akashi Akaru. His name was beautiful. I fell in love with him before I even realized it. I pictured my first love from school as the guy in the game. I began to fall deeper and deeper. There was a part in the story where the was a scene between my character and Akashi behind the main character's back. No, it was not that type of scene if that's what you're thinking. It was more like a sweet love scene.

_I was walking up the stairs since the elevator broke. My luck is worse than usual today. I turned, and there was another stairwell I must ascend. Oh, my luck, what had gone wrong? I was about to take a step when I was suddenly lifted in the air. I clung to the neck of someone so I wouldn't fall. I accidentally let out a small shriek when I was lifted. Looking at the person, it was Akashi._

_"W-What are you doing?!"_

_"Shut up, and be thankful."_

_I immediately got quiet. I couldn't look him in the eye. He was just too cute! Even though I couldn't see myself, I already knew that I was blushing._

_"Stop fantasizing about me."_

_"I wasn't!"_

_"Keep believing that."_

_"I told you I wasn't!"_

_I was at the point of pouting. Then, after a while, I let it go. My body felt too stiff, so I loosened up. While I was resting my head between his right shoulder and side of his neck, I closed my eyes. This might sound weird, but he smelled nice. After a few seconds or so, I opened my eyes only when I was on the ground. Akashi dropped me._

_"Ah!"_

_"I never said I would make you a princess."_

_"Of course, you didn't. You wouldn't be you if you did."_

_He walked back down the stairs. I was left alone on the rooftop. The wind was blowing, and it was just the right amount of sunlight. I laid down with my hands cushioning my head. Before I knew it, I fell asleep._

_~Timeskip~_

_"Crap!"_

_I woke up to find it dark. The sky was beautiful though. The stars were shining brighter together than the Sun alone. I smiled. Then, I found an arm around my waist. I looked up and saw the person I wanted to do that most: Akashi. I put my head on his shoulder. Maybe my luck wasn't so bad after all._

_~Timeskip~_

_I went on my Fakebook account, and I found something I was going to be embarrassed about. It was a collage of the scenes I had today with Akashi. I felt flushed. The description was "Editing not needed. Isn't it sweet? I found these two love birds while walking around." Then, the comments were so..._

_"Awwww~ How cute!"_

_"I didn't know Akashi would do something like that..."_

_"That's one lucky girl."_

_"What?! Why is Akashi with someone like HER? I would've been a better fit for him!"_

_There was one comment that I smiled at._

_"There is no way someone like you would be a fit for him. My best friend in the entire world, if you read that comment, don't take it to heart. I'll support you no matter what."_

I was smiling. I want to have a friend like that. The thing is, it won't happen because I don't have friends. I don't need them perhaps. I saved the game, and I went to my room after I charged the P5P. I flopped myself on the bed. My life is anything BUT a fairytale. This isn't some manga you read and create. This isn't as bad as the princesses you hear in stories or the nursery rhymes. For example, the truth behind the story of Cinderella is that she danced until she died, and Jack and Jill is when they went up a hill, fall down, and Jack's crown, or skull, broke while Jill broke her leg.

~Timeskip~

It was morning before I knew it. I got to class just in time.

"Ah, you're here, Shizen Ame."

"Yes?"

"They transferred you into a different class."

"How come?"

"It's just a... There are too many students in this class. They chose you to move."

"Where is my classroom now?"

"It's right down the hall. Here are your new information."

I took it and made my way to the classroom at the end of the hall. I walked in and gave the papers to the teacher. He pointed to the seat on the far left. It's next to the window. Nice. As I walked down the aisle, I noticed the familiar red-head. He'll definitely be a distraction to me. All I could do was sigh. The lesson proceeded.

"Shizen, please come over here. You're in this group for the project."

I came over and saw the red-head again. Aw man. This is certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoyed reading them.^^ Until next time, my fellow readers~ I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	3. Group Gathering Before the Rain

After school the next day, my group and I met at the library. I learned the name of my first love, and coincidently, it was the same last name as the one from my game: Akashi. Akashi was giving out orders. I was in charge of finding reliable sources for the project and creating a bibliography. Why did he give me something so easy?

"Here, I am finished."

"This is unacceptable."

"Why is that?"

"Can't you tell just by looking at it? The paper is done like an elementary student. Where is your brain at?"

"Inside my head to keep myself alive. The format is right. It was the designated one for the project for all students. If you're not satisfied by my work, do it yourself."

"Don't try to act smart with me."

"Eh? I just did, and I think I just won."

His eyes were filled with a malicious aura that would make normal people have a sense to obey him immediately. The thing is I'm not like other people. I'm not considered _normal_ to be exact. I stared intensely into his eyes. After a few minutes without either one of us blinking, he smacked his hand right into my face and held it there.

"Don't look me in the eye."

"If I couldn't, you would've done that right when I started to stare. You think I wouldn't notice?"

"Just go home. I'll tell the teacher that you didn't do anything and need to be put in a group by yourself."

"I can do that myself. Don't worry. I won't bother you..._much_."

I walked out of the library and told the teacher. I was lucky because he was about to leave. The bad part was that I needed to work in a group. If I didn't, my only choice then was to accept my zero. I can't accept that. So with that being said, I went back to the library and told Akashi.

"He said I _had_ to be in your group."

"Well, if that's the case, redo the work you were doing before."

I redid the bibliography more _business-like_ instead of _school-like_ this time. I handed it to Akashi when I was done.

"You should've done this in the first place."

"All you had to say was to do it "business-like"."

He shot me a look. I held my hands in defeat. I never thought I'd do something like that again after such a long time.

"Okay, okay. I understand."

It was about eight when we finished.

"Hey, it's pretty late, and I'm hungry. Do you guys want to eat out? My treat, okay?"

Almost everyone agreed. Akashi left without a word.

"Count me out. It's too troublesome."

"Come on, Ame-chan. Loosen up for a change."

"Yeah, Ame-chan, let's go."

"I said to count me out of it."

"Come on, I'm not going to take "no" for an answer."

"No."

"You are so mean, Ame-chan."

"Just because I just transferred into your class, that doesn't mean you guys have to act nice to me. I'm fine with you guys ignoring me."

"Ame-chan... This is something we are doing out of our own will. We could be friends if you would just let us try."

"I'm still not taking "no" as an answer. Let's go!"

~Timeskip~

I was dragged into some troublesome things that I refused so many times to. First, they went to a fast food restaurant, and now it is karaoke. All I could do was sigh. What am I supposed to do in this situation? They even thought that I would ditch them, so they kept me beside one of them.

"Hey, Ame-chan, sing a song for us!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"No. It's almost midnight. I'm tired. I'll sleep."

I put my headphones on and turned it on pretty loud to block out the dying sounds out _there_. Since it was bright, I had to do something to block out the light. I couldn't find a way to do so and breathe at the same time, so I laid down and faced the sofa. It wasn't much help, but it was better than nothing. The music was a bit too loud, so I couldn't sleep. I just laid there, pretending to be asleep so that the others would leave me alone. The plan failed though.

"Hey, Ame-chan. Wake up."

"Don't bother me."

"We're about to play the "King game". Want to join?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. You _have_ to play."

"I'm not drunk."

"You don't have to be. Come on. Come on!"

"No. That is my last answer."

My classmates began to pull me up.

"I said I didn't want to."

"Okay! Everyone pick one!"

"They're not listening..."

In the end, I had to take part in it.

"YES! I'm the first king."

"Okay, Irai, what is your command?"

"Okay, numbers 1 and 6 have to kiss."

"Who is numbers 1 and 6?"

Luckily, neither of those numbers is mine. A girl next to me raised her hand.

"Who is number 1?"

"It's not me."

"It's not me, either."

Then, the guy to the left of Irai raised his hand. They really did do it... I thought they hated each other... Maybe they're drunk. The slips of paper were shuffled and redrawn. I pulled one out. I was the second king.

"Okay, I didn't want to play this game, but since you guys wanted me to play, I'll give you the worst treatment you could imagine."

"H-Hold on, Ame-chan. You sound like you're going to kill us..."

"The king's orders are _absolute_, aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Okay, numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 punch each other at least twice at full strength. If you do not follow these orders, I will personally give you your punishments."

They did as I said. When you hear the word "punch", you immediately think of the face, right? I didn't tell them where to punch, though. They're pretty simple-minded of you ask me. I would've punched someone in the shoulder or something if I didn't want to hurt them. How troublesome that I'm stuck with such people.

"Okay, I'm leaving. See you at school."

I just got outside when it started to rain. Autumn's rain is soothing, but long. I walked in the rain despite the fact that my headphones were getting wet. After a few minutes, the rain stopped falling on me. I felt a shadow looming over me, so I looked up and saw an umbrella.

"You shouldn't be walking in the rain."

"Why do you care?"

"If you're sick, you can't present with us for the project, and that would bring down my grade."

"Of course, the great Akashi worries more about his grades. It's fine. Even if I get sick, I'll come anyways. I like the rain."

He hit me in the back of my head.

"What was that for?"

"What kind of idiot likes to walk in the rain?"

"This idiot in front of you does."

"Fine, if you want to walk in the rain, go ahead."

He removed the umbrella from over my head.

"Thank you."

I put my headphones on and walked home. The rain was always a good sign for me. It was like good luck.

_Showering upon_

_Myself and all it befalls,_

_Taking away pain._

_- Rain by Tea_

I have to wash the rain off first before I get sick. I took a shower and went right to sleep.

~Timeskip~

"My head hurts. I don't feel like going to school today... Akashi was right."

When I got to school, I went straight to my desk and laid my head down.

"Hey, Ame-chan! Oh, are you okay? You seem really pale."

"I was walking in the rain last night."

"Why?! One of us could have brought you home!"

"Shut up. You're noisy."

"Will you be able to present with us today?"

"Of course. I haven't fallen that low."

"If you say so..."

~Timeskip~

After the presentation, it was lunch time. I could barely walk right. My vision was becoming blurry. I staggered over to a desk for support. Everyone had already left for lunch. It was just me in the classroom. I really shouldn't have stayed in the rain for so long. I made my way back over to my desk and slept there. My head was pounding, so I skipped lunch.

"Ame-chan! Ame-chan!"

I opened my eyes slowly.

"What is it?"

"Class is starting. Are you sure you're okay? You're losing a lot more color now."

"I'm not going to miss class. No matter _what_."

~Timeskip~

Miraculously, I survived the day.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter isn't something I'm _that_ proud of... Oh, well. The "king's game" in Japan is a game that usually university students play. For more information, search it up on Google. ^^ I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	4. A Surprise on a Trip to Osaka

It's been raining for quite some time now. I am in the classroom, staring out the window as the water drenched all that it touches on the other side. I want to be out there, but I can't, for I am ill.

"Hey, why are you still here?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's not that I care. I only came to get my things."

"I didn't ask why you were here."

He didn't say another word back, and he left. _Why can't I be out there? My cure...won't last long. A curse has befallen on me. We're on parallel roads that will never cross. If I go out there, I won't last long, and if I were to do nothing, it wouldn't last long._

_My love is leaving._

_Unwanted prize in the end._

_Drip; the only sound._

_- Rain by Tea_

_It's waiting for me. It's not stopping. Let me out._ Everyone else left. I made my way to the library. Luckily, the place was left open. I'll just wait by reading a book or two. An hour or so passed. The rain got harder and harder. I didn't even care anymore. I grabbed my things and stuffed them in my bag. Then, I walked home in the rain. _Great. My head will be throbbing tomorrow morning like how you feel the day after you were drunk._

~Timeskip~

I stripped of my clothes and took a shower. The hot water felt nice and welcoming after being drenched in the cold. I dressed and went straight to bed without dinner. Skipping a meal or two won't hurt me. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep no matter what I did. While staring at the ceiling, I could notice that everything was still and did not make a sound. Nothing disturbed me, or at least from what I knew.

~Timeskip~

My head was pounding. When I tried to get up, my muscles gave, making me fall back down. I couldn't go to school in this condition. After gathering all the strength I had, I sat up. My phone went off. I answered it.

"What?"

"Ame-chan, where are you? Class is going to start soon."

"How did you get my number?"

"That's not important. Are you sick?"

"Tell the teacher I'm staying home for today."

"We'll come visit you after school, okay?"

"Don't bother coming. You'll be a burden."

I turned off my phone and lay back down. Without another thought, I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would overtake me. It didn't. After a while, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door.

"Ame-chan, are you okay? You look _really_ pretty with your hair down by the way. You should keep it down more often."

The truth is, I have hair that reached my knees.

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then, there's your answer."

"Can we come in?"

"No."

"_May_ we come in?"

"No."

"Ame-chan, let us take care of you."

"No."

"Come on. We're not going to take that as an answer."

Without a moment of delay, they pulled my door opened, and I fell into one of the guys arms. He held me tightly.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"N-No problem."

I led them in my house.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be sleeping."

"Okay, I'll make you something to eat."

"Don't burn the place down."

"That's mean, Ame-chan. Have more faith in me."

"Yeah, and we'll clean up around here."

"Don't touch a _thing_, got it?"

"O-Oh, okay."

I lay face down on my bed. I turned to let myself breathe. A second later, I got under the covers and slept—or tried to sleep.

"Hey, Ame-chan, did you make these?"

"They're really nice."

"Ame-chan, the food is done!"

"SHUT UP! What part of 'I'm going to sleep' did you _not_ understand?"

"Um... All of it?"

"Ugh..."

"Oh, right. Contact Akashi also."

"Why?"

"He should visit you, too."

"No. You all are more than enough of a burden to me."

"No. He has a responsibility, too."

"He does _not_. He's not my guardian nor did he cause my illness. I'm going to take a walk."

"You're not feeling well."

"If I'm here, it'll just get worse with you guys here."

I left the place and walked to a convenience store. As I picked out my things, I noticed someone approach me.

"I'm Sato Rin. Nice to meet you."

"Shizen Ame."

I paid for my things and walked to a park. After I sat down at a bench, I took out a bottle of water and drank it. Today was not how I wanted it to be. Well, either way, what's done is done. I got home to find the place empty. Food was on the table, and a note was beside it.

"Sorry we caused you so much trouble. We didn't mean it. Hope you feel better!"

~Timeskip~

"Okay. Class, the trip to Osaka is tomorrow, so don't forget."

"Yes!"

I went home and packed all the things I need for the trip. It was a four day-five night trip. I packed my headphones. I couldn't forget them even if I tried.

~Timeskip~

Today was the day. I sat at a window seat. No one really wanted to sit with me because they either had friends or didn't want to go near me. Then, the person I wanted to see the _most_ sat right next to me.

"Don't say a thing about this. All the other seats were taken."

"I wasn't going to."

Akashi was the one I wanted to see the most even though all I get from him is nothing but sharp, negative words.

We all had to share three to a room. I was stuck with two other girls with the names of Rin and Nanami. Unsurprisingly, it was the girl from the convenience store.

I took out my sketch pad and a pencil. The weather looked really nice, and I sketched the scene. The sunlight was glittering on the water of the pond filled with koi. Each movement of the koi made it more challenging to document. Before I realized it, an hour had passed. I had to put one last detail on it, but before I could do so, my sketch pad was snatched away from me. Why does this always happen to _me_?

"Eh~ This is a nice picture. It looks so real~"

"Give it back, Rin."

"No."

"What do you want in exchange for it?"

"You have to let me enter you in a contest."

"_What _kind of contest?"

"It's a beauty contest."

"Not happening."

"Then, I guess you don't want your sketch pad back."

"I-I'll do it..."

"Good! It's tomorrow, and the place is close to here, so I'll take you there. Oh, and here."

She gave me my sketch pad back.

"I just got myself in something really troublesome."

"Yeah, you did. I'll help with your make-up."

"No, thanks. I don't like that stuff."

"Well, that's a first. A teenage girl that doesn't like make-up."

I didn't really care about what she said. I grabbed my headphones from my bag and made my way to a basketball court near the hotel. I played basketball. Even though I was alone, it was fun. I started to play it a bit after the incident in the gym. I did a lay-up to a hook shot to a three pointer. Before I knew it, night fell. I went back to the hotel.

"You skipped dinner."

"I don't really care."

After a small conversation with Nanami, I slept.

The whole time I was playing basketball, someone was watching me, but I didn't know this at the time.

~Timeskip~

"Okay! We're here!"

I sighed. I was hoping that she forgot, but I guess not...

We walked into the place and signed in. The weird thing was that she already signed me up for it...

"Nanami, can you do her hair? We don't really need any make-up because the judges are looking for natural beauty. I'll go pick out her outfit. I brought all the ones that I thought would suit Ame."

"Roger that."

"How come _I _don't have a say in all of this?!"

I was ignored. Rin pulled out a frilly pink dress.

"No way in Heaven!"

"That's a first, too."

"Okay... How about this one?"

It was another dress, but this one was black with red stripes lining the top and laces all over.

"No."

She pulled out about twenty more from her bag, and each one I rejected.

"How many can you fit in that?! Besides, I'm _absolutely positively not _putting on a dress!"

"How about this outfit? It's not a dress."

It was _pink_, and by pink, I mean it was literally pink everywhere. A huge bow was tied to the back, it showed the shoulders, collar bone, and all, the sleeves looked like it was at least an inch longer than my whole arm, the shirt stopped on top of the stomach, the shorts stopped right at my thighs, the stockings were striped, and the shoes were hot pink.

"No."

"Eh~"

"No. I'll pick my outfit."

"Here. I thought something like this would happen."

Nanami handed me an outfit I was happy to see after all those..._defects_. The short jeans were black with a white belt and stopped at my thighs. The shirt was white and had black suspenders. The shoes were black and white checkered Converse. A white beanie and black round nerd glasses topped off the outfit. Nanami just saved me by a fingernail. Then, Nanami did my hair. I had to take the beanie off while she did so. She untied my hair. It fell too far, so I had to stand. She took the strands of hair next to my bangs (because my bangs were layered to one side) and tied them in the back after she braided them together.

"Thanks, Nanami. I like it. Can I keep it?"

"Fine by me."

"Number 32, please report to the stage."

"It's time for you to shine, girl. Give it your all."

"Thanks."

"I'll be taking pictures, so give me your best poses."

"Go die."

"Die...?"

The crowd was huge. I didn't know where to look or how to act, so I tried my best to act like the one before me. Luckily, I didn't trip or anything. As I eyed around, I saw...my classmates. I mentally screamed, and I'm pretty sure my face is red. Why are they here?

It was the questions part of the contest.

"Number 32, what do you think of love when you hear about it?"

"I-I think it as a piece of art. Every one of them is unique because there is only one of it in the world. There are many ways to show one's love. Even so, the outcome has two paths that it could take."

"Wow. Number 32, that was a very deep answer. Are you by any chance an artist?"

"Y-Yes."

"Is it okay if I ask you to create something for us?"

"Yes. May I ask you what?"

"You can do anything you're comfortable with."

"If you don't mind, can I have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

"Why, of course."

He handed me them. I looked around for something as a concept. I couldn't find anything, so I closed my eyes briefly. I see it. I sketched calmly. About a few minutes later, I handed the MC the piece of paper.

"Whoa~ This is a piece of art right here."

The camera man even zoomed in on it. This is going to be live?!

"You have a gift, young lady."

"Thank you."

"This really symbolizes love. Tell me, what kind of flower is it, and why did you choose this way to symbolize love?"

"Well, the flower is a blue daisy. A blue daisy supposedly symbolizes happiness. Love can bring happiness, but it can also be negative. I chose a flower because even though it can grow, it can wither as well."

"Whoa~"

The crowd clapped. They gave me encouragement. I was smiling. I'm not going to strangle Rin after this. Lucky for her.

"Okay... Next question. If you don't mind me asking, do you have anyone you like? You seem to know a lot about love."

"Yes, I do have someone I like. I only came to see it very recently. Before then, I always saw nature as my art, which was my love."

"Can you tell us who this person is? It seems we are all interested."

"All I will tell you is that he is my classmate."

I smiled because the audience's faces were funny.

"You all got us hooked. Can you introduce yourself now? I'm sorry that I forgot such an important thing."

"I am Shizen Ame, a first year at Rakuzan High School. I am an artist and the eldest child."

"Oh? Your school is Rakuzan High School? If I'm not mistaken, your basketball team is one of the kings."

"That is correct."

"You said you're the eldest?"

"That is correct."

"You have younger siblings? How many?"

"I had a younger brother."

"I noticed you used past tense."

"Yes, I did."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Well, it's not like it's a secret, but he...died."

"Oh, I am so sorry for your lost."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm okay. He's my other half, so he lives on inside of me."

I could hear the crowd giving me sympathy. I gave them another sincere smile. When I opened my eyes, I could see the guys blushing. This caused me to do so as well.

"Hey, you're cute!"

"Yeah!"

My face became _really_ red.

"It seems the crowd likes you."

"I-It seems so."

"You might win this contest, then. The judges even took a liking to you."

I looked over to the judges and saw them nod with a smile. I didn't really like dressing up and competing on how I looked and acted. Even so, I'm a girl as well as a human, so compliments will do something even if it's only a little.

~Timeskip~

The competition came to an end, and I won. The prize was a huge check with ¥5,000,000 on it, a trophy, and a picture for the media. I gave half of the money to charity.

"Ame-chan!"

I turned to see Rin run towards me. Nanami was walking close behind her.

"You did great! Maybe I should sign you up for another one..."

"Definitely not."

"Aw~ Ame-chan~"

"No. Nanami is pretty, too. Make her go in my stead."

I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck. I turned my head to see my classmate smiling at me.

"You were so cute! Can you act like that from now on?"

"I changed nothing and plan to continue that."

"Your way of words are confusing me."

"It means she was acting like that ever since and will not change in the future, idiot."

We all turned in the sound of the voice. Akashi... He came?

"I'm leaving."

"Let's go somewhere fun together, Ame-chan!"

"No. I'm hungry."

"We can stop somewhere to eat."

"I don't like company."

"We'll make you like company."

"You haven't proven that point for a while now."

"LET'S GO~"

~Timeskip~

They ended up choosing karaoke _again_. The only thing different this time was that Akashi was dragged along as well. I am sitting outside because they were too loud. Apparently, Akashi had the same idea.

* * *

**Okay, I made this chapter about twice as long as I usually do just for you guys!^^ I needed a scenario for a surprise later on, so I ended up doing this. Hehe~ Until next time, my fellow readers~! I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	5. Someone's Watching Me

"Can I sit next to you?"

"As long as you don't bother me." I sat down next to him and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly along with the artificial lights produced by the lanterns down the street. They were like a lullaby that was singing to me in order for me to fall asleep. I felt my eyelids become heavy and my head rock. I let what my body wanted to do, and I fell asleep.

Akashi's P.O.V.

"This girl is troublesome. She bothers me right after I said not to." I looked at the girl sleeping on my shoulder. "Oi, wake up!" I was about to yell again, but I stopped when I saw tears fall from her eyes. For some reason, I didn't feel like bothering her after that. Usually, I wouldn't mind their feelings and just get them to obey me, but for some reason, I didn't want to this time. I didn't get how this girl got me to make her an exception.

I looked at the sky to see why it captured her so. I couldn't understand it. I looked at her again. I heard sniffling coming from her.

"I miss you... Come back..." She reached for my hand unconsciously. I didn't remove it. "Stay with me... It's raining... Stay with me..."

"Don't worry. I'm right here. I'll stay with you." I couldn't believe that came out of my mouth. I saw her smile.

"Thank you..."

It shocked me. She didn't talk again after that and slept soundlessly. Did I really just say those things to her? Did I really let her get her way? Her smile was still there. I was staring at her. She seems a lot sweeter than when she's awake.

Then, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. She suddenly removed herself from me and put her hands up in defeat. "S-Sorry! I didn't think I'd fall asleep, especially on you. I guess I was just really tired from today."

"You owe me."

"I know, I know. What do you want?"

There were so many things I could've said, but in the end, I said, "Make me breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Eh? That's it? You just want that?"

"Do you want me to give you more orders?"

"No, no. It's good enough. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Something simple, but it has to be homemade."

"Okay, but don't complain that it's not to your liking."

"Don't worry. I won't."

~Timeskip~

Ame's P.O.V.

When we got back in our rooms, I checked my account before going to sleep. I had a friend request from Rin, and I accepted it. Then, I saw a photo of Akashi and I outside of the karaoke place with me asleep in his shoulder and him staring at me. I read the description. "Hehe~ I got a picture, and I just had to upload it right away! I didn't edit anything! This was true love, guys, true love.^^" I yelled at Rin. She apologized and said she couldn't help herself.

I read the comments as well.

"I didn't know Akashi would so something like that. He has game!"

"Oh my gosh! That is just so cute! I totally ship them!"

"I can't believe it! Akashi might just like someone."

"Is that Ame-chan?!"

"Yep. And she's with Akashi."

"Yeah, she's taken boys, so don't even think about it. Haha!"

I didn't feel like reading the rest and logged out. "Rin, I might just strangle you some day." I looked over at her only to find out that she was asleep. I sighed. I slept right after them.

~Timeskip~

It was morning, and I woke up before everyone else. I went to the kitchen and asked if I could use it. The staff agreed, and I bowed to show my respect and thanks. I started on it right away. He said something simple, so I thought I'd make onigiri, or rice balls, for him. I didn't know what type of rice balls he would like, so I just made spicy ones, plain ones, and ones with green bean filling.

Just when I finished, I walked out of the kitchen to see Akashi already waiting out there. I gave them to him. "Don't yell at me if they taste bad." He bit into one of the spicy ones.

"They don't taste bad. They're actually good." I sighed of relief.

"Thank goodness." He finished them and gave his thanks.

"Did you eat yet?" I shook my head. "How could you not make a few extras for yourself?"

"It's okay. I'll just find something else to fill my stomach. I could eat with my roommates."

"Suit yourself."

"Um... Akashi? Want to play basketball with me for a bit?"

"Why would I want to play with you?"

"You could get some practice in, and besides, you can make fun of you all you want."

"Seems fair enough. Okay, just this once."

"I'm fine with just once." I grabbed the basketball next to the doorway. I brought it down here with me.

We walked to the court I was at before. Akashi was the one who had the ball first. Time flew by as we played. He was actually serious at this. Despite all the pain I felt due to his plays, I laughed sincerely. Then, we had a break. I was sweating and panting like crazy. Then, Akashi got closer to me and said it so that only I could hear him.

"Someone is watching us."

"I thought so. I just didn't think it was actually true." My breathing became regular again. Then, I said it loud enough so that someone could hear me from a block away. "Oi, the person behind the tree come out. We know you're there."

The person stepped out from behind the tree, and when he did, my eyes widened and I took steps backwards. "No... It can't be. It's a lie..." I slipped and fell on my butt. The person laughed and showed a creepy grin. "You can't be...Kuuki?"

* * *

**Uh huh. I did it. I went there. Haha~ Okay, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just had to finish another story as a present to a classmate, but I'm back. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	6. Intruder Alert! It's not him!

_The person who was watching me was...Kuuki? No... It can't be... He's dead._

"Unfortunately, I'm not Kuuki." I stood up and took a few steps forward, trembling as I went.

"Then, who are you? If you're not my brother, who are you?"

"I'm merely a stranger to you. If you'd excuse me, I'll leave." He turned to leave, but I spoke up.

"Shizen Sora." He stopped.

"Yes?"

"That's your name?"

"Yes."

"You changed it from 'Kuuki' to 'Sora'?"

"I never changed it."

"You're wrong. You did. Our mother would never name two or more of us of the same description of element. 'Sky' is very close to 'air.'"

"Who said I was your brother? It's just a coincidence that we have the same surname." He walked off.

"Wait!" He didn't turn about again no matter how much I screamed.

"Why would you want him to stay if he chose to leave?"

"You just don't get it, do you, Akashi? He might be my brother! You wouldn't understand even if I told you everything!" I ran away. I felt as the hours went by as I ran around with no desired destination.

I finally stopped at a river and sat at its bank, crying my heart out. I finally get to see him again, and he says he's not him. The voice, the face, and the name are so like him... I just can't get rid of the feeling that he is Kuuki.

"How long are you going to cry for?" I looked up. Akashi sat down next to me. "I don't understand why you would pick this place out of all the others to cry at."

"You don't have to understand." I wiped away the tears roughly. "We should get back now." I got up. "I'm going to leave first." Then, I sprinted back to the hotel. Only Nanami was left.

"Were you crying? Your face is completely red."

"Don't worry about it." I lay down on the bed and looked at Nanami. She was taking pictures of the things outside the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a professional photographer. It's my thing."

"Cool." _"Life is like a camera... Focus on what's important, Capture the good times, Develop from the negatives, And if things don't work out, Take another shot." I've always liked that quote. It's just too bad that I can't do what it says._ Then, my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind of. I didn't even eat breakfast or lunch."

"Dang, girl! Stop starving yourself." She threw me a meat bun from the table. "Here. Fill up on that."

"Thanks, and where did those come from?"

"Rin brought them back a while ago before going shopping again."

"Ugh! What's with that girl and clothes? Is the only thing girls do is shop?"

"We are birds of a feather, my friend."

"I'm glad someone understands that concept."

"As do I. Away from that topic, this is kind of out of the blue, but why did you become so interested in art? I don't mean to say it in a bad way. It's just that you seem to enjoy it so much and not stop your love for it."

"Well..." Now that I think about it, I don't really know why I'm so interested in art. "I don't really know. You don't really need a reason to love something, right?" She nodded. "I want to hate it, but my love for it is even stronger..."

"I know how you feel. I am the same with my camera. One day, I got so mad at it for a certain reason, and I was about to smash it when I stopped and realized that I couldn't."

I didn't hear anything after the word 'smash' because it was like a taboo for me. That truck smashed into...Kuuki, and he disappeared for good. Nanami waved her hand in front of my face, but I was still deep in my thoughts, so I didn't notice. Then, she clapped her hands together, making me flinch.

"You're back on Earth now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I was deep in thoughts again. She snapped me out of them again.

"Is it fun going into space? You seem to go there often." I smirked.

"You know, for a mean joke, it's pretty funny."

"Thanks." She shrugged her shoulders with a carefree expression. "I try." I laughed, and soon she joined in.

For the next two hours, I helped Nanami with her pictures while she helped me with my sketches. First, she would take a picture of something we both agreed on, and I would draw it. Next, we would scan my picture and merge it with the real picture. Then, we would look at how it changed and the details that were added. In the end, we had over fifty of our works. We had a copy for each of them for the both of us. I kept mine in my sketch pad while Nanami had them saved on her computer and in her portfolio.

"Are you coming down for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down. I'll meet you down there. Go ahead."

"Okay, I'll go first." I hid my sketch pad in my bag and walked out. As I went down the stairs, I saw Akashi.

"About early..." I stopped when he spoke up and turned my head slightly without looking him in the eye.

"What about it? Are you going to mock me about it?"

"I was going to say—"

"I don't want to hear anything about it right now. Sorry." I walked away with clenched fists. When I saw Nanami at the bottom of the stairway, I unclenched them and put on a small smile.

"There you are. Let's go."

"Yeah."

Right after dinner, I went back into the room to take a shower. Just when I undressed, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the bathroom door and yelled out, "Who is it?" The person on the other side of the door didn't reply. "Go away. I'm taking a shower." There was no reply again, so I assumed they walked away. I closed the bathroom door and got in. Then, I heard the door open. "Who is it?" I said with a very harsh tone. No reply. Then, the bathroom door opened—because sadly, there was no lock on it—and walked in was...!

* * *

**Okay, I was going to update earlier, but I didn't know what should be put in this chapter to make it go on, so yeah... I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


End file.
